kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Tesla x104
"Charged and ready." The Tesla x104 is a Level 4 Artillery Tower in the original Kingdom Rush, with decent range and high damage. Its abilities allow it to chain shots together, targeting multiple enemies, and can create a static field that damages all troops in proximity. It is the last advanced tower to be unlocked, only available from Level 10, The Wastes. It has the highest physical damage output of any tower in the entire game but is limited to 3 targets per shot, or 5 targets per shot with Supercharged Bolt fully upgraded. Compared to the 500mm Big Bertha, the Tesla is better for curves and loops and deals higher damage to the same target over time. It's also more reliable than the Dragonbreath Missile for flying enemies. Description "Dwarven engineering at its finest, harnessing the power of a thousand thunderstorms. Who should we aim it at?" This tower testifies to the true ingenuity of the dwarven race: the technological advances used in the Tesla are quite 'shocking', to say the least, in a mainly medieval society. Channelling electricity through its large antenna, it fires a lightning bolt that chains together to attack multiple enemies, even flying ones. It is the last tower to be introduced in-game: it only becomes available in Level 10. The major drawback to this tower is its limit to how many targets it can hit (although this can be partially overcome by its overcharge upgrade). Abilities Overcharge "Ride the lightning!" Whenever the Tesla x104 attacks, a static field is created around the tower, dealing damage to all nearby enemies. This damage is not affected by armor or magic resistance. This ability is effective for dealing with numerous, but relatively weak enemies, such as wulves and skeletons. Supercharged Bolt "You've been Thunderstruck!" This ability increases the number of enemies the Tesla x104 will hit with its regular attack. Without this ability, the Tesla will only hit up to 3 targets. Range KR_Howz2Tes_Range.PNG|Howitzer to Tesla KR_Tesla_Range.PNG|Standard range without Upgrades * 4% wider than Dwarven Bombard and Dwarven Artillery * 8% narrower than Dwarven Howitzer and 500mm Big Bertha Strategy Strengths *Enemies with no physical resistance (Trolls, Demons) take full damage. This prevents them from being able to move into the frontlines for efficient sponging. *Moderately weak enemies (Orcs, Bandits, Skeletons), though they may be in groups that can keep the innate lightning attack from hitting many of them, suddenly have much more of a problem getting past if Overcharge is active, as Overcharge will actually catch them without fail regardless of where they are within the enemy formation. *Flying enemies are hit by the Tesla's powerful bolt, and Tesla not only hits multiple enemies at once with it, but the linkup has its own, considerable range. Even Rocket Riders will struggle to get past this. *Tesla doubles as another (albeit more expensive) version of an Arcane Wizard, and fares well against slow and resilient enemies like Yeti and Magma Elementals (lesser enemies often get caught in the crossfire). *Reliable damage to enemies that are in range for a significant time. Weaknesses *Unlike other Artillery, the Tesla can hit only a limited number of enemies with its innate attack and must rely on Overcharge to deal any damage to more than 5 enemies at once. Consequently, too many durable enemies can overwhelm it. *Tesla Towers deal physical damage. Armored enemies such as Dark Slayers, although their armor rating is halved, resist it nevertheless. *Due to the high demand for Overcharge in order to hit more than 3-5 enemies, Tesla is the most expensive tower in the game to set up properly. *Tesla also has less range than the Dwarven Howitzer. Thus, enemies have to go near it for it to do anything. *Tesla's special abilities, in an effort to focus on making its individual attacks better, doesn't include anything that can do a single powerful effect. Overcharge is already in high demand and Supercharged Bolt only lets the bolt hit more enemies. Related Upgrades * Concentrated Fire (1 Star): Increases artillery attack damage (10% damage increase). * Range Finder (1 Star): Increases artillery attack range (by 10%). * Field Logistic (2 Stars): Artillery construction and upgrading costs are reduced by 10%. * Industrialization (3 Stars): Artillery special abilities costs are reduced by 25%. * Smart Targeting (3 Stars): Artillery suffers no reduction of splash and chain lightning damage. Related Achievements ENERGY NETWORK Build 4 Tesla towers in any stage. AC/DC Kill 300 enemies with electricity. Quotes *''Ride the lightning! (Overcharge) *''Charged and ready. ''(main) *''Toasty! ''(Supercharged Bolt) Trivia *'"Ride the lightning"' - The name of the second album by heavy metal band Metallica. It is also the name of the second track on the album. *'"Toasty!"''' - A line spoken in 1993 game Mortal Kombat II. It started as an easter egg, where an image of one of the game designers would appear on the screen and speak the line if a particular move was performed. Secret characters could be encountered if certain buttons were pressed whilst the image was on screen. Gallery Tesla.png|Fully upgraded and in action. Category:Towers Category:Artillery Towers